The Blood Pact/Transcript
Transcript *'Xenia:' I'm glad you've come by. I need some help. **1. What do you need help with? ***'Xenia:' Some cultists of Zamorak have gone into the catacombs with a prisoner. I don't know what they're planning, but I'm pretty sure it's not a tea party. ***'Xenia:' There are three of them, and I'm not as young as I was the last time I was here. I don't want to go down there without backup. ****1.1. I'll help you. ****(Noticeboard opens - accept the quest) *****'Xenia:' I knew you would! *****'Xenia:' We've got no time to lose. You head down the stairs, and I'll follow. ****1.2. I need to know more before I help you. *****'Xenia:' Very wise. I got into a lot of trouble in my youth by rushing in without knowing a situation. ******1.2.1. Tell me more about these cultists. *******'Xenia:' Lumbridge is a Saradominist town, but there will always be some people drawn to worship Zamorak. They must have found some ritual that they think will give them power over other people. ******1.2.2. Who did they kidnap? *******'Xenia:' A young woman named Ilona. She had just left Lumbridge to start training at the Wizards' Tower. *******'Xenia:' They just grabbed her on the road. If she'd been a full wizard then she'd have been able to fight them off, but without training she didn't have a chance. ******1.2.3. What's down there? *******'Xenia:' The catacombs of Lumbridge Church. The dead of Lumbridge have been buried there since...well, for about forty years now. ******1.2.4. Is there a reward if I help you? *******'Xenia:' I can't offer anything myself, but I know the cultists all have weapons, and you'll be able to keep them if we succeed. This adventure would also help to train your combat skills. ******1.2.5. Enough questions. *******'Xenia:' So, will you help me, Player? **2. Who are you? ***'Xenia:' My name's Xenia. I'm an adventurer. ***'Xenia:' I'm one of the old guard, I suppose. I helped found the Champions' Guild, and I've done a fair few quests in my time. ***'Xenia:' Now I'm starting to get a bit old for action, which is why I need your help. **3. How did you know who I am? ***'Xenia:' Oh, I have my ways. I get the feeling that you're one to watch; you could be quite the hero some day. **4. Sorry, I've got to go. (Closes dialogue) --- (Heading down the stairs of the catacombs) (Cutscene opens - the cultists are taking Ilona, who is tied up; the music track 'The Pact' is unlocked here) Reese: Come on, Kayle! We don't have forever. Kayle: Look, Reese; are you sure about this? There must be some other way we can... Reese: We made a blood pact, Kayle! The three of us are in this all the way. Kayle: Yes, but... Caitlin: Do we have to take this idiot? Reese: Yes! The blood pact! You read the book! Ilona: Let me go! I didn't make any blood pact with- Reese: Shut up! Reese: Kayle, you stay here. Guard the door. Reese: You, come on. (Cutscene closes - Xenia enters the catacombs) Xenia: Looks like there's a guard in the room ahead. I think we should be able to overpower him. Speak to me if you have any questions. (If talking to Xenia before defeating the guard) Xenia: There's a guard in the room ahead. Together we should be able to take him out. 1. What's the plan of attack? Xenia: It looks like the cultist has a bow. The best way to deal with someone with a ranged weapon is to get close to them and attack with melee. 2. What's a blood pact? Xenia: It's something Zamorakian cults do sometimes; a way of swearing loyalty to their leader. Xenia: A blood pact doesn't have real magical power, but that kind of thing can have great power over a person if they believe strongly enough. 3. Let's get on with this. (Closes dialogue) (While leading Xenia to the cultist, he fires an arrow which injures Xenia) Xenia: Ah... Xenia: It looks like I'm too old for this after all. You'll have to do the rest without me. Xenia: I'll follow you, but I'll stay out of combat. If you're badly wounded I'll be able to heal you. Xenia: The first cultist is using a ranged weapon, so you should attack him using melee. Either run straight at him or make your way around the room so that he can't get a clear shot. 1. Tell me more about melee combat. Xenia: There's not much to tell. Just run up and attack. You don't even need a weapon - you can use your fists. Xenia: Melee combat is strong against most enemies, especially lightly armoured rangers. It's not so good against magic-users, though. 2. Are you going to be alright? Xenia: Don't worry about me. I've survived worse wounds than this. Xenia: I'm going to hang back from combat, but I'll be here to give you advice if you need it. I'm sure you can beat these cultists on your own. 3. I can handle this. (Closes dialogue) -- (After defeating Kayle) Kayle: Are - are you going to kill me? 1. I have some questions. Kayle: Y-yes! I'll tell you anything! 1.1. Who are you? Kayle: I- My name's Kayle. I'm a ranger. Well, I'd been practising the chargebow... I guess I wasn't as good as I'd thought. 1.2. Who are the others? Kayle: Reese is the leader. All this, the blood pact, it was his idea. He doesn't know magic but he's a strong fighter. Kayle: Caitlin is a wizard. She was a student at the Wizards' Tower, but she left. She wanted to study dark magic. 1.3. What were you planning to do down here? Kayle: I - I don't really know! Honestly! Kayle: Listen...Reese used to be an acolyte at the church here. He discovered something about these catacombs; I don't know what. Something about how they were built, I think. Kayle: Caitlin was a student at the Wizards' Tower. She found something too, in the ruins of the old tower, from back when Zamorakian wizards used it. Kayle: Caitlin and Reese put what they'd found together. They said they'd discovered a ritual they could perform, something that could give them power over life and death. Kayle: We made a blood pact, the three of us. So that we'd be in it together, whatever happened. Kayle: Then we kidnapped Ilona. She was another apprentice from the Wizards' Tower, someone Caitlin had known there. Kayle: Reese and Caitlin are going down there to perform the ritual. I don't - I don't know what it involves. 1.3.1. And you just went along with this? Kayle: The blood pact! We'd made a blood pact, and Reese said that bound me to him. It meant I had to do anything he said. He...he said he could curse me. 1.4. Enough questions. Kayle: Are - are you going to kill me now? 2. Yes. Now die! - 3. No. Just give me your stuff and get out of here. (Kayle stands up and leaves the catacombs, leaving his chargebow on the floor. Xenia approaches the player) (If having spared Kayle's life) Xenia: I don't think that cultist will be any more trouble. I'm glad you didn't have to kill him. Xenia: I think the second cultist was using magic. You should use a ranged weapon to defeat magic-users. Ask me if you need any help. (If bringing your own ranged weapon) Xenia: I see you've brought your own ranged weapon. I'll assume you know how to use it! 1. Tell me more about ranged combat. Xenia: In order to use ranged combat, you'll need to wield a ranged weapon. Xenia: For most weapons you'll also need ammunition, but if you use a chargebow you'll always be able to fire low power magical arrows. Xenia: After that it's easy; just attack your enemy. Xenia: Ranged combat is good against magic users. It's not so good against melee fighters, since projectiles have trouble getting through heavy armour. (After defeating Caitlin and talking again to Xenia) Xenia: I think you'll need to get across to the other gallery. There should be winch that opens the gates so you can walk across. Caitlin: What are you waiting for? Finish me! 1. I have some questions. Caitlin: What? 1.1. Who are you? Caitlin: I am the wizard Caitlin. 1.2. Who are the others? Caitlin: Reese used to be an acolyte at Lumbridge Church. He and I came up with this whole idea. (If Kayle's life was spared) Caitlin: Kayle's just some idiot Reese roped into helping us. I heard you let him go. It's more than he deserved. He's useless. 1.3. What were you planning to do down here? Caitlin: Idiot hero! You don't even know what this place is, do you? Caitlin: This is the tomb of Dragith Nurn! Caitlin: Dragith Nurn was a necromancer. He lived in Lumbridge decades ago. Caitlin: He kept his necromancy secret. Everyone thought he was just a wealthy nobleman and wizard. He paid for these catacombs to be built, and he's interred here in a special tomb. Caitlin: I was a student at the Wizards' Tower. I discovered the note Dragith Nurn had made while he was a wizard there. Caitlin: Reese was an acolyte here at the church. He learned that Dragith Nurn was buried here. Caitlin: The body of a necromancer contains powerful magic. We learned we could perform a ritual on his tomb to unlock the secrets of his work. We would have gained mastery over life and death! 1.4. Enough questions. Caitlin: All right. Now finish me! 2. Time for you to die! - 3. I'm not killing you. Just give me your stuff and get out of here. (Caitlin stands up and leaves the catacombs, leaving her staff on the floor. Xenia approaches the player) (If having spared Caitlin's life) Xenia: The second cultist came past me on her way out. I don't think she'll be any more trouble. I'm glad you didn't have to kill her. Xenia: I think the third cultist was a melee fighter. Magic is the best thing to use against melee fighters. Speak to me if you need any help. (Talking to Xenia with Caitlin's staff in the inventory) Xenia: You should wield the cultist's staff. That will mean you have a supply of air runes in order to cast the spell Air Strike. (Talking to Xenia with Caitlin's staff equipped) Xenia: You're holding the staff correctly, so you can cast the spell Air Strike. You'll need to choose it in your ability book in order to automatically cast it. 1. Tell me more about magic. Xenia: Magic is based on runes. The runes contain magical power, and you can cast spells by combining them in specific ways. It's like cooking: the runes are ingredients, and a spell is a recipe. Xenia: Some magical staves act as an infinite supply of a certain type of rune. For example, casting Air Strike normally requires an air rune, but if you're holding an Air staff you can cast it for free. Xenia: Magic is very useful against melee fighters. Watch out for rangers, though; arrows go straight through mage robes. 2. Who was Dragith Nurn? Xenia: Dragith Nurn? I was hoping he wouldn't come into this. Xenia: Listen...I met Dragith Nurn once. I was just starting out as an adventurer, and he was an old man. I discovered his secret... Xenia: Dragith Nurn was a wizard. He studied at the Wizards' Tower, but he also studied the dark art, necromancy, on his own. Xenia: He had a secret magical workshop beneath Lumbridge. He would steal bodies from the graveyard and perform experiments on them. Xenia: Necromancy was like an addiction for him. When I met him he was very troubled; very conflicted. I convinced him to put an end to it all. Xenia: He couldn't destroy all the undead he had created - not permanently - so he trapped them all in the lower level of his workshop and sealed it off. He converted the upper level into these catacombs. Xenia: Everyone thinks Dragith Nurn is buried here in this tomb, but he isn't. He built the tomb to hide the entrance to the lower level. Xenia: Dragith Nurn is still down there. He knew that when he died he would rise again as a monster, so he sealed himself in with his creatures. (When clicking the stairs to the lower level) Xenia: The last cultist is a melee fighter, so you should prepare to cast a magic spell before you attack him. Come back here and I can help you. 1. Go downstairs anyway. (You go downstairs) 2. Stay where you are. (You stay where you are) (Open the door to Dragith Nurn's tomb room) Reese: The potion is complete. Where are they? The whole group should be present. Ilona: Let me go, you- Reese: Shut up! Reese: Who are you? What are you doing here? 1. My name's Player. I'm an adventurer. - 2. I'm Player. Don't worry, Ilona, I'm here to rescue you. Ilona: Thank Saradomin! He's insane! He's going to kill me! 3. I let both the others live. This doesn't have to end in violence. Reese: They were weak. Zamorak will turn his face from them - but he will smile on me when I offer him your blood! 4. I'm your worst nightmare, Zamorakian scum! - Reese: Maybe you can take her place as the sacrifice, adventurer. Stand and fight! (After defeating Reese) Reese: You've beaten me, adventurer. Reese: Now strike the final blow! End the blood pact in this tomb. 1. I have some questions. Reese: Ask your questions. 1.1. Who are you? Reese: I am Reese! Warrior of Zamorak and leader of the blood pact! 1.2. Who were the others? Reese: Faithful servants of Zamorak! We bound ourselves together in the great god's service with the blood pact! 1.3. What were you planning to do down here? Reese: End the weak god Saradomin's dominance over Lumbridge! Reese: With the blood pact, and the power of the tomb of Dragith Nurn, we would send an army of the dead to claim this town for Zamorak! 1.4. Enough questions. Reese: Then finish me! End the blood pact in this tomb. 2. Time for you to die! - 3. I'm not killing you. Give me your stuff and get out of here. Reese: No! There must be a death! The blood pact must be complete! (Reese drinks or eats poisonous food, and dies. The fake tomb of Dragith Nurn breaks, revealing stairs to the last level of the catacombs) Ilona: Help! Quickly! Untie me so we can get out of here! (After untying Ilona, she, Xenia and the player appear at the entrance of the catacombs) Ilona: Gods...Saradomin...We're out. Ilona: I thought I was going to die down there. Ilona: You saved my life, whoever you are. Thank you. 1. Is there a reward for this? Ilona: A reward? I, er... Xenia: I'll handle the reward, my dear. 2. It was nothing. Ilona: Oh! Such a hero! Xenia: Yes, I'm impressed. Xenia: Well, adventurer, it looks like you have prevailed. Xenia: You should keep the cultists' weapons as a reward. (If having left or destroyed a weapon) Xenia: I took the liberty of retrieving the weapon you missed. -- Xenia gives you Kayle's chargebow/Caitlin's staff/Reese's sword. --- Xenia: Is there anything you want to ask before you go to seek out new adventures? 1. What should I do now? Xenia: The cultists' ritual opened up the lower level of the catacombs, which is swarming with undead creatures. If you want to practice your combat skills, you could go down there. Xenia: Alternatively, if you explore the world I'm sure you'll find other quests you can do. 2. You weren't really wounded, were you? Xenia: Very perceptive, adventurer. Xenia: I was wounded, but not as badly as I looked. I took the opportunity to see how you would fare. 2.1. You risked that woman's life for the sake of a test? Xenia: I was prepared to step in and rescue her if you failed, but I won't always be that ready. That's why I had to do this. Xenia: The world needs heroes. I was a hero, once, but I'm not getting any younger. I need to make sure the news generation has its own heroes. 2.2. You risked my life for the sake of a test? Xenia: You're a born adventurer. I can practically smell it on you. People like you have a habit of coming back from things that would kill an ordinary person. 2.3. So how did I do? Xenia: Very well indeed. You're a hero. You're exactly the sort of person the world needs. I'm glad I met you. 2.4. Back to my other questions... (Shows previous dialogue options) 3. What will happen in the catacombs now? Xenia: Reese managed to complete the ritual with his own death. He's opened the staircase to the nest of undead creatures in the lower level of the catacombs. Xenia: Without a necromancer to control them, the creatures won't leave the tomb. I'll warn Father Aereck not to let people go down there. Xenia: You're an adventurer, though. If you want to, you can venture into the tomb and fight the creatures. 4. I think I'll go now. Xenia: Farewell, adventurer. -- Congratulations, quest complete! -- Transcript